Leopardstar's Path
by Sorrelpaw
Summary: His offer had seemed perfect, but with the brutal murder of her deputy, Leopardstar's thoughts about Tigerstar are mixed. Can she make the right decision for her Clan? Slight LeopardxTiger. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains spoilers for Darkest Hour.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here unfortunately.**

**Info: His offer had seemed perfect, but with the brutal murder of her deputy, Leopardstar's thoughts about Tigerstar are mixed. Can shemake the right decision for her Clan? Slight LeopardxTiger.**

**

* * *

**

Yowls of fury split the air. Clumps of fur flew with the fleeting breeze. The sound of ripping flesh was deafening. Worse of all, a bitter stench made Leopardstar want to vomit. The bitter, iron stench of blood… The crimson liquid ran thickly from Stonefur's battered body. Yet it was as if the horrid wounds did not affect him - the grey tom fought with all the intensity of StarClan He fought courageously, bravely and strong. He would have made a fine leader. Yet he was condemned to death.

A thorn stabbed deeper into Leopardstar's heart with every blow landed on Stonefur's weakening body. She could put a stop to this meaningless slaughter. If she desired, she could end this here and now - but she was powerless to do anything. Her mind was numb and her paws felt like stone. One lone thought echoed around her skull_. How could I have let this happen?_

Leopardstar's amber eyes flickered away from the gruesome scene. Her gaze caught on the rich dark tabby pelt of the one who had brought this upon Stonefur. Tigerstar. The handsome tabby tom was gazing down calmly at the fight. A slight smile hovered on his muzzle; making his amber eyes gleam in an appealing way. Leopardstar sighed quietly. Tigerstar was so strong…so crafty and wise…his tiger striped pelt always was slick, well-groomed and soft…his eyes shone with such ambition; Leopardstar felt awed by his very gaze. He was a leader unlike any cat she had ever encountered before…

Leopardstar blinked, she mentally jumped off the path her thoughts had been taking.

Yes, Tigerstar was handsome, sly, and ambitious - but could he be too ambitious? His plans - though they sounded good - were unheard of. Combining all four Clans into one? A moon ago Leopardstar had willingly accepted the idea; no questions asked. Now – secretly - the RiverClan leader was having second thoughts. Tigerstar had promised to make RiverClan strong; invincible even. No more prey shortages, no more battles, absolute power and authority – Something Leopardstar craved.

So far the tabby tom's reign had brought nothing but death, fear, and mistrust among the new Clan, TigerClan.

Any further thoughts Leopardstar had were cut short as an ear-piercing screech sounded from the base of Bone Hill. The dappled leader looked down and felt her breath catch in her throat. Blackfoot had joined the fight. Darkstripe had made members of the Clan impatient. Their lust for bloodshed had not been fulfilled cats had begun to shift uneasily, their claws sheathing and unsheathing.

Blackfoot lunged; teeth bared. He would stop at nothing to please his leader…Tigerstar.

_Run! _Leopardstar silently urged Stonefur - but the grey tom did not see the attack coming — he was too busy fending off blows from Darkstripe.

Sharp fangs buried themselves into Stonefur's neck. Blackfoot's jaws slowly squeezed together as the attacker shook Stonefur from side to side, giving his teeth a better hold on the RiverClan warrior's neck. Though Stonefur thrashed, is efforts were in vain. He was too weak to resist the inevitable outcome. _No, no, no! _Leopardstar gazed blankly down at the scene; refusing to accept what was happening. Stonefur's struggles grew weaker. His eyes met hers in a silent plea. _Please, StarClan, make it stop! _Leopardstar longed to shut her eyes, to stop looking upon the dark murder taking place. Instead she looked away from Stonefur for a brief moment as she recalled Tigerstar's words.

"They are half-Clan. How can they be trusted? How can their loyalty be true?" Tigerstar had questioned. His words had been intoxicating; they twisted Leopardstar's thoughts and convinced her that this was the right way. "They are dirty abominations of the Warrior Code. Their loyalty to their Clan is questionable and they should be sentenced to death."

Leopardstar clung to those words now. She recalled the ambitious flare in Tigerstar's amber eyes. _Tigerstar is right,_ Leopardstar told herself. _How can Stonefur be trusted? He will always have a hidden loyalty to ThunderClan. Its better if he was dead... _ Her claws unsheathed and dug into the bones that she sat upon; as if stabilizing her body would stable her wild thoughts.

A final gasp came from Stonefur as he tried one last time to draw a breath of tainted air to sooth his burning lungs. Then he was still. His eyes, once youthful and sparkling, where glazed over in death. Blackfoot tossed his body aside like a piece of fresh kill. The ShadowClan tom raised his head and let out a victory yowl.

Leopardstar turned to look at Tigerstar. A gleeful smile adorned his face. He caught her gaze and his smile became larger. "See, Leopardstar? Now you have one less traitor in your midst." He rumbled happily. Tigerstar's soothing voice washed over her, calming her thoughts. Tigerstar was a strong leader; he knew what he was doing. If he said Stonefur had to die, then he was correct. "Soon, we will rid our Clan of three more half-Clan traitors…" The dark tabby tom had moved closer to her. His breath was warm against Leopardstar's ear. She knew the tom was talking about Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw—the half-ThunderClan cats that were now imprisoned in a pit fashioned by Tigerstar. "And then," His nose was less then a mouse length from hers and his deep amber eyes transfixed her Leopardstar. "Our leadership will be absolute. We will be the most powerful force in the forest." He drew yet closer. Leopardstar felt her heartbeat accelerate as his muzzle brushed hers. "Once WindClan and ThunderClan join us, nothing will be able to stand up to our might." Tigerstar's eyes blazed and he laughed heartily.

He was such a regal figure, his head held high, his long claws shining, his tabby pelt was flawless. Leopardstar drank in his every word. Her misgivings vanished and she laughed as well. Tigerstar was right. They would be powerful. Leopardstar was doing the right thing for her Clan. Her gaze caught on Stonefur's broken body and her laugh died in her throat. Stormpaw, Stonefur's apprentice, had buried his nose in his mentor's fur. "Please. Please, Stonefur, wake up… Don't leave us… we need you to protect us. Please Stonefur help us..." The half-Clan apprentice's mew reached Leopardstar from atop Bone Hill. Leopardstar averted her gaze. The motion did not help, Stonefur's bloody body remained in her thoughts. Suddenly her amber eyes stretched wide as they caught a flash of ginger fur. The faint scent of ThunderClan made the dappled she-cat's neck fur bristle. Intruders! She glanced at Tigerstar. He had not noticed, his back was to the reeds concealing the intruders and he was in a deep conversation with Darkstripe. Leopardstar opened her mouth to warn him, but no words came out. _"Are you sure you want to do that?"_ A gravely voice murmured. Leopardstar started in surprise. A gray tom had appeared besides her, his soft amber gaze fixed on her form. How had he gotten up here without her noticing? Leopardstar's blood froze. Stonefur?! The dappled leader wanted to yowl in surprise – however the noise would not come from her throat. Her eyes flickered down to where she had seen his body heartbeats before. Stonefur's body was still there, his blood had pooled around his form, lapping at his fur.

Leopardstar glanced back at the cat at her side. His pelt was missing clumps of fur and scars marked is flesh. Puncture marks where punched through his throat, yet no blood came. A faint glow came from the tom. Realization jolted through Leopardstar; the cat sitting besides her was Stonefur's spirit. _"Those cats are rescuing Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw." _Stonefur informed Leopardstar, causing her fur to fluff up in outrage. How dare they rescue dirty half-Clan mongrels? _"You will let them. Leopardstar… you know very well that this is wrong; yet you follow him." _Stonefur angled his ears towards Tigerstar. As if sensing eyes upon him, Tigerstar turned. "Leopardstar, come join me back at camp, we need to discuss the issue of ThunderClan and WindClan." The tabby tom's gaze traveled right through Stonefur. Leopardstar felt a cold claw run down her spine as she realized Tigerstar could not see Stonefur. _"Let them go, Leopardstar. Their lives are not meant to end this way. You know as well as I that they are loyal to RiverClan alone." _

Without warning unbidden images filled Leopardstar's mind. She saw Stonefur close his eyes in concentration before her mind was drawn into the flickering images. _Tigerstar, teeth bared in a feral snarl, long claws unsheathed, blood caked his handsome tabby pelt. His snarl faded into a mirthless smile as the cat pinned beneath him sputtered, a look of disbelief upon his face. "Why… Tigerclaw?" The tortoiseshell tom choked out. Tigerstar's claws dug deeper into the tom's throat. "Simple. I want power, Redtail…" The dark tabby lowered his head, teeth glinting coldly in the dying light. "And your in my way."Tigerstar's amber eyes glittered with anticipation. Quicker then an adder, Tigerstar struck. His teeth fastened around the tortoiseshell's – Redtail's - throat. Blood leaked from the corners of Redtail's mouth as it opened in a wordless wail. Tigerstar's teeth dug deeper into Redtail's throat. The dying tom coughed, more blood dribbling onto the mud. "You…. you wont… ever…. Lead ThunderClan… they'll see… see through… your… your lies…" Redtail whispered, a veil of mist had covered his dull eyes. His body jerked one last time. Tigerstar laughed, his tongue flickering out lick Redtail's blood from his whiskers. "By that time, Redtail, it will be too late…" _

Stonefur's voice pulled Leopardstar's mind from the gruesome scene. _"That is the true Tigerstar. Think carefully about what you desire, Leopardstar." _Stonefur's form had vanished – only a faint wisp of his scent remained to confirm that he had ever been present atop Bone Hill. "Leopardstar?" Tigerstar was gazing at her, his eyes concerned. The dappled she-cat jolted, the scene Stonefur had sent her was still fresh in her mind. With effort Leopardstar masked her emotions and answered. "Yes, there is no need to remain here." Her voice was icy calm, though her heart thumped so loudly she was sure the tabby tom would be able to hear it. Tigerstar nodded, the concern fading from his eyes. He leaped down from Bone Hill and was at once surrounded by members of TigerClan.

Leopardstar hesitated for a moment, gazing out at the reeds. A pair of tormented yellow eyes met hers. "Good luck," The dappled she-cat murmured, dipping her head. The yellow eyes blinked as if in reply before disappearing a heartbeat later.

The reeds rippled as the rescuers moved off, towards Tigerstar's prison pits. "May StarClan light your path." She whispered, hoping the Warrior Ancestors would hear. After a pause Leopardstar added; "And mine."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review - if 10 reviews are achieved the next chapter will be posted. :) Constructive criticism, ideas, and thoughts are loved. Thanks and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I had TONS of messages (and reviews!) requesting that I continue this story. So many that I had to write up chapter two - In the middle of my hiatus, midterms, life issues, trying to get a Halloween costume and a family visit. Haha! XD So here you go, I hope you enjoy chapter two of Leopardstar's Path. Please ignore any errors, this was written when I was suppose to be studying at a friends.  
:x Shhh.  
Its a bit short, but I promise chapter three will be longer!**

**Enjoy~  
-Sorrelpaw (remember to R&R! x3)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two **

Leopardstar grappled with a tortishell she-cat, her claws battering the enemy's belly. The scent of fear and blood coated WindClan's camp. TigerClan's surprise attack had worked well.

_Perhaps even a little too well._

WindClan was no match for the combined forces of TigerClan. Her warriors were quicker and stronger then the half-starved WindClan cats. Her warriors were invincible.

And merciless.

Leopardstar snapped at her opponent, tearing through the fragile flesh of the she-cat's ear. Blood gushed from the wound, seeping down to stain the she-cat's fur. Though the she-cat's fur was ruffled and coated with blood (most of it her own.), Leopardstar still recognized her opponent from gatherings. Morningflower.

Morningflower snarled; in obvious pain. A thin wail pierced the air, causing the WindClan she-cat to look up, her features taunt. Leopardstar blinked as the she-cat suddenly streaked off.

The fighting had suddenly stopped. Leopardstar's fur prickled as she saw why.

Two ShadowClan warriors pinned a tiny apprentice beneath their paws. He was battered, and bloody, his green eyes stretched wide in horror as he struggled against his captors.

Tigerstar stood over him, long curled claws unsheathed.

A bad feeling prickled in the dappled leader's belly, as if she had eaten crowfood. _This was not part of the plan. What's Tigerstar doing? _Those words bounced around Leopardstar's skull as she stood, transfixed.

Tigerstar smiled mirthlessly at the WindClan warriors, who were obviously beaten. Their tails drooped and many were bleeding heavily. "Cats of WindClan," Tigerstar meowed. His voice was smooth, but dripping with malice. "Look around you! This is what happens when TigerClan attacks!"

Yowls of victory from TigerClan warriors echoed throughout WindClan's camp. The WindClan warriors seemed to shrink in their pelts.

"TigerClan is invincible! Nothing can challenge us and hope to survive." Tigerstar's claws scratched deep scars into the dirt. "Join us, and we will be unstoppable. No more hunger, no more fighting!"

Growls of outrage came from two or three WindClan warriors. An aging black and white tom stood tall, glaring straight at Tigerstar. The tom was Tallstar – WindClans leader. "Never. The forest has always had four clans, Tigerstar. That is the way StarClan intended it to be. Your 'TigerClan,'" Tallstar spat the word as if it had a bad taste to it. "Is wrong. We will never join you."

WindClan cats murmured their agreement. Leopardstar could see their eyes gleaming with renewed vigor. She looked to Tigerstar, expecting him to call a retreat. The battle was over, this was a TigerClan victory.

Tigerstar looked unconcerned. His amber eyes glinted and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Then it must be demonstrated what will happen to those who will not join us." His gaze turned to the trapped apprentice. Tigerstar's once familiar amber eyes shone with bloodlust. To Leopardstar, his eyes looked terrifyingly strange. Those were not the kind eyes of the leader cat who had soothed her fears, who had promised her anything.

These were the eyes of a fox. The eyes of a _killer_.

_No. _Leopardstar's pelt prickled. Tigerstar couldn't be…

But he was.

With a swift movement, Tigerstar raked his claws down the small apprentice's spine, drawing thick streams of blood. The poor apprentice howled with pain, his green eyes frantic.

"Gorsepaw!" Morningflower shot towards her trapped kit, but was quickly pinned to the ground by Darkstripe.

No cat moved. It was as if a thick layer of frost had descended upon the camp and coated every cat, freezing them solid.

Leopardstar's heart beat fast and blood roared in her ears. Tigerstar smirked down at Gorsepaw.

How could this be happening? That sun-rise, Tigerstar had looked regretful, announcing that TigerClan would attack WindClan. The previous night he had persuaded her that this attack was the only way WindClan and ThunderClan would join them. His rich amber eyes had looked into hers, and the night had seemed to grow warm and comforting.

"Leopardstar, think about it. When all four clans are united, we will be at peace. Nothing could trouble us again." He had lowered his voice and his scent washed over her. "There would be no better place to raise kits…"

This was not the same kind, daring, brave cat. This was not her Tigerstar.

That cat, with his claws raised over Gorsepaw's trembling body, was a monster.

"Morningflower!" The trapped apprentice's cry seemed to restore motion to the camp. Onewhisker lunged forward to try and save his apprentice, but it was too late.

Far too late.

Tigerstar's jaws closed swiftly around Gorsepaw's throat. Gorsepaw struggled, eyes wild. "M-m-Morningflower! Help me please!" He coughed as Tigerstar's teeth tightened. Blood trickled from the apprentice's mouth.

_No, no, no! _Leopardstar silently urged Tigerstar to stop. To release the apprentice. Surely WindClan had learned their lesson.

Tigerstar's teeth snapped together with frightening ease and Gorsepaw's eyes glazed with death. His head flopped over, he went limp. He was dead.

"My kit! Gorsepaw! My precious kit!" Morningflower's caterwaul sent chills throughout Leopardstar's body. She stared blankly as Darkstripe released Morningflower. The tortishell warrior darted to her kit's body, nosing Gorsepaw's fur desperately.

Through her shock, Leopardstar realized she was murmuring quietly. "No, no…Stonefur…not again…"

Suddenly anger crashed over the spotted tabby. Rage coursed through her veins. Her fur bristled. _No! I am a worthless leader! My Clan is slaughtered and I can't do a thing! Gorsepaw didn't deserve this! Morningflower didn't deserve this! This isn't right!_

Leopardstar barely registered Tigerstar towering above the broken apprentice's body. She didn't hear his words as he addressed WindClan for the final time. She followed deafly as Tigerstar gathered his warriors.

"…WindClan should reconsider TigerClan's offer. If you don't…" Tigerstar was speaking. With a great effort, Leopardstar focused his eyes on him. "We will ensure what happened to that apprentice," Leopardstar followed Tigerstar's gaze to Gorsepaw's body.

Her stomach tightened.

"Happens to all of WindClan. WindClan will not live to see another sunrise." With that, the tabby tom stalked out of camp. TigerClan warriors poured after him.

_This is wrong! _Leopardstar urged to yowl, but the words refused to form. She ran along side her Clanmates, feeling isolated. They laughed, telling each other of wonderful moments of the battle. Gorsepaw's death hadn't affected them at all.

"Leopardstar." Leopardstar gasped, surprised to find Tigerstar running along side her. "Today was a victory. The forest will soon be ours."

_I don't want the forest to be ours if it means all this death! _Leopardstar wanted to growl, but she merely nodded.

Then Tigerstar was gone, vanishing into the swarm of TigerClan warriors.

And Leopardstar was alone.

* * *

**Poor Leopardstar. D: And things only get worse...  
If you'd like to see chapter 3, please review! I won't post the next chapter unless you do! x3**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
